narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seto Uchiha
| image = | birthdate = December 12 | gender = Male | age = Part I: 31 | status = Deceased | height = 188.0 cm | weight = 72.6 kg | blood type = O- | classification = S-rank | beast = | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Head of the Uchiha clan Chief of the Konoha Military Police Force | previous occupation = | team = Konoha Military Police Force | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Uchiha clan | family = Raishin Uchiha (Son) Aiko Uchiha (Wife) | rank = Jōnin | reg = 014327 | academy = 12 | chunin = 13 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan | tota = | mora = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Yin Release | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Chakra Flow Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Genjutsu: Sharingan Manipulated Shuriken Technique Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades Mirage: Symphony Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Sensing Shadow Clone Technique Susanoo Tsukuyomi | tools = Kunai Shuriken }} UzXuQbcp8Yc Seto Uchiha (うちは瀬人, Uchiha Seto) was a Jōnin class shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of its prestigious Uchiha clan. As the head of the Uchiha clan, he was well-respected within the Uchiha clan and throughout the village. He served dutifully as the chief of the Konoha Military Police Force as well, dedicating his life to protecting Konoha and its inhabitants. Seto was renowned far and wide for his skill with his clan's Dōjutsu, the Sharingan, and he had become known as Seto of the Sharingan (写輪眼の瀬人, Sharingan no Seto). He was tremendously gifted in the art of Genjutsu, courtesy of his eyes. The illusions he cast were powerful enough to deceive their victims into thinking that their contents are, in fact, reality. For this talent, he was rewarded with the monikers of the Illusionist (手品師, Tejinashi) and Mirage Man (ミラージュの男, Mirāju no Otoko). His reputation was that of a cool, calm, and collected man, a natural problem solver and peacekeeper. Seto was also a pragmatist, extremely logical and intelligent. Background Seto was born into Uchiha clan royalty, being the son of the clan head, Kosuke Uchiha, with the understanding that the clan would one day be his. As the crown prince of the Uchiha, much of the clan pitched in to help train and raise young Seto, helping his natural gifts develop at an early age. He was a prodigy, just one of many the Uchiha bloodline had produced, but there was a special air about Seto in particular, for his gifts didn't just include talent in the arts of the shinobi. Seto possessed a keen intellect and a high degree of wisdom for his age, leading many to remark that not only had he been born specifically to take over the Uchiha clan, but he was born for it. Even as a boy, his exceptional maturity and poise made his peers gravitate towards him, none more so than the one who would become his lifelong best friend and trusted confidante, Arata Sarutobi. During his time in the Academy, Seto easily proved himself to be the top of his class, impressing his teachers and his classmates. His skill earned him the ire and jealousy of Arata initially, as the young Sarutobi grew frustrated with Seto constantly showing him up, albeit unintentionally, culminating in Arata challenging Seto to a fight. Upon his (Seto's) victory, Arata had decided that Seto had earned his respect, and the two became friends. While he was in the Academy, Seto's father took over his training personally, pushing him to his limits and teaching him the clan's signature Fire Release ninjutsu. The training was harsh, however, and he found himself drifting emotionally from his father over the man's abrasive, demanding attitude. He began to resent his father, even though he understood the reason he was being pushed so hard. Personality Seto has been a man of few words since childhood. He is quiet and contemplative, choosing to listen and observe instead of speak and draw unnecessary attention to himself. Only those closest to him ever seem to understand him, or know at all what he's thinking. Details are important to him, and he has a tendency to over-focus on them: the pattern of a fingerprint, the creases in a leaf, the timbre of a person's voice, even the scent of fresh rain. His keen senses and attention to detail are the basis of his mastery of genjutsu, but they are also indicative of a personality that truly cares for more the individual trees than the forest. In Seto's mind, narrowing your focus is necessary to understand the bigger picture, anyway. To him, everything is a cog in a machine that must be maintained prudently. He is most comfortable when adhering to a set schedule, as well, preferring to delegate his time in the most efficient manner. Seto is thus a creature of habit, acting as clockwork. If his routine is thrown off, he actually gets rather irritable and prickly. Despite his quiet, reserved nature, there was no doubting Seto's innate kindness. As much as he exuded mystery, he also exuded warmth. He would have, without hesitation, die for that which he held dear: his family, his friends, his clans, and his village. As is typical of a Konoha shinobi, he viewed all of the inhabitants of the village as his comrades, worthy of his protection. The village's inner fire burned deep within him, lighting his heart and guiding him resolutely through the darkness. It was not uncommon for Seto to hide his softer side behind a gruff, blunt exterior. Funny enough, his tendency towards unbridled honesty was passed down to his only son. He often came off as brusque and dismissive, the growling timbre of his voice not helping. Further not helping was the fact that he had a dark sense of humor that was often dripping with sarcasm. His lighter side came out when he was around people he cared about. As a father and husband, he was extremely caring and not afraid to dote. Seto adored his wife right up until her death, and considered her his soulmate and better half. His wife and son were his favorite people in the world, however; he would have done anything for his son, and was always a very involved, emotionally supportive father, albeit with high expectations. With his friends and comrades, Seto was unabashedly loyal and protective. Appearance Abilities Chakra Reserves & Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Genjutsu Seto specialized in genjutsu typically administered via his Sharingan. His illusions could be initiated with only minimal eye contact, and are based upon the manipulation of sensation taken to the extreme. Seto was capable of using his genjutsu to construct lush, vivid environments aimed at completely immersing his target, usually with the goal of eliciting a specific sense response, such as physical pain, vertigo, heat, cold, etc. Once enmeshed in his illusion, it was extremely hard to break out of it. The execution of his genjutsu was smooth, and frequently the target's first impression was that they have been teleported to a distant place, not put under genjutsu. In the absence of eye contact, Seto was able to cast his illusions merely through the sound of his voice. He was also able to use genjutsu to enter another's subconscious, either to pass along information or to destroy them psychologically. Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Intelligence Stats Part I Part II Trivia Quotes *